


As Luck Would Have It

by DevinelyIntervened



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinelyIntervened/pseuds/DevinelyIntervened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has been overrun by flesh eating zombies. Your only chance at survival is to work together with some kid almost half your age, who may or may not be humanities last hope. Getting him to one of the best scientists is hard enough, but throw in zombies, bandits and looters, and the high chance that you're falling for him? Ha! Lady luck sure has a twisted sense of humor.</p><p>NO LONGER ON HIATUS!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Luck Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write a zombie fic and here it is. Hope you enjoy.

Panting and wheezing, we hugged the wall of the apartment building that served as our pseudo home for the past two weeks as the undead infiltrated it. A gnawing munching sound echoed from around the corner, A brave glance around the corner, noted a bloated, rotting corpse whose skin hung off in chunks with writhing maggots moving in delight. It's cold dead eyes belonged to a monster feasting away on the body of a woman maybe in her mid 30s.  
Hard to tell anymore, what with the zombie apocalypse happening.  
A shrill scream echoed from above our heads and the sound of hands hammering away at the window, trying to escape crept into the crevices of my brain and tainted the thinly veiled hope of surviving.

A hand on my shoulder pulled me away from my thoughts and the god awful sight from ahead. I turned towards him and aquamarine eyes met mine as he jerked his head in the direction of a long abandoned shopping center, a building that stood slightly taller than its neighbors. Yeah I almost forgot we needed supplies, you know, since Dead-Ass McStench and his Shit-Ass army had taken over the apartments and forced us to flee out the garbage chute. I shudder at the memory.  
Doesn't matter now. Only thing to do is to keep moving and hope that whatever deity is getting their sick kicks out of this will have just a shred of mercy

***************************************

I guess a better approach to the situation would to be to back track to about 6 months ago, in some city on Earth.  
Name's Levi Ackerman and begrugdenly I am a 29 year old lawyer in a huge Law Firm run by Erwin Smith who just so happens to be one of my best friends, though I'd rather have a medieval torture device shoved up my ass before I would tell him that.

I myself work in a cubicle like the rest of the robots I call coworkers. 

It was around noon and for people who work that means lunch. As I made my way to the break room and made a beeline for the coffee pot to brew a pot of Dark roast (and not so secretly wished it was tea), before deciding to watch the news while you wait, cause what else can you do in a bleak and boring grey break-room on a Friday morning? Nothing. Because working in a office and residing in a cubical quickly sucks the life out of you leaving a fucking dried up husk in your place.  
As the television flickered on focusing onto a portly Newsman with a slightly concerned face sitting at a curved table with the stations logo lit behind him.

>". . .ain the situation at hand is considered more dangerous than previously assumed. The West Village in currently under quarantine and is heavily guarded by government appointed Military Police. We have our Garrison News Caster Hannes on the scene with more details. Anything new to report there, Hannes?"<

The screen splits into two, the other showing a blond man in a poncho drenched with rain that had come in about an hour or two ago and looked to keep going.

>"Well Bob as you can see from behind me, the entire Village is blocked off and no one is allowed in or out."< The man stood in front of a high chainlink fence with many quarantine and hazard signs on it. There was barbed wire on top of the fence and the gate looks to be reinforced with steel bars and more barbed wire.

>"We haven't seen anyone but the MP since our arrival on the scene nor have we seen any movement behind the fence. My only guess is that the people have been asked to stay confined to their homes until the outbreak is under control."< Hannes said into a microphone.

The heavyset man continued,>"Is there any news about what this outbreak is related to? Is it some new disease or a strain of flu?"<

>"Well Bob all we know so far is that there is something out there infecting the populace. But so far the CDC hasn't released a statement or told us anything as of yet. We'll stand by for any change or breaking news."<

Bob appeared on screen again with a fine sheen of sweat breaking out across his face,>"That was Hannes of Garrison News. Well, ladies and gentle men there you have it. It is highly advised that if you have any symptoms of sic--"< Petra shut the television off.  
I gave an audible groan.

"Ral! I was watching that." I ground out. She looked over at me with a sweet grin.

"No anymore~ And besides, the news is a downer anyways." I didn't have to see her to hear how smug she sounded.  
I rolled my eyes and stood, wincing as my back popped. 

"Damn. I'm getting too old for this." I muttered retrieving my coffee.

"You? Old? Hahahaha! This coming from the guy who jump kicked a mugger in the face just last week. Wow! That move would have made Jackie Chan proud." Her face was lit up with laughter.

I grumbled and took my coffee over to the table and leaned back, crossing my legs.  
Sipping my coffee I thought back at all the so called "Outbreaks" that had popped up all over the globe. Weird sicknesses that acted like the flu or some shit and vaguely reminded me of the movie The Stand.

Figures, Fuck with Mother Nature and She fucks back.

I finish my coffee just in time to head back and try to finish typing out shit for a handful of high profile cases that would be used in the up-coming court battles in little over three weeks. Getting it done left me as the only one left on the floor and the flimsy plastic wall clock let me know it was just a few minutes past 10:30 pm.  
Time to call it a night and turn everything in on Monday.

When I arrived home it was well past 11 and managed to take a quick (but through) shower and brush my teeth, before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep. Little did I know that tomorrow would start my fight for survival.

*************************************

I groaned as I shot up in bed, chest heaving and an intense amount of fear rain through my veins. I hated these mornings and I hated these dreams. The dreams themselves were of a strange place with big ass trees and big ass monsters that ate humans and there were others, but they were always blurs or faceless. I was fighting with them and flying around with some steam punk shit to kill the things, but I was always to slow to stop them from killing the others. And as I watch the deaths I don't see the monster in front of me opening its mouth and devour me. I always wish to go back to bed in the safety of my comforter, but as luck would have it, I'm wide awake and that meant tea, shower and news and not in that order.

I slid out of bed and into the bathroom to set the shower to scalding, cause nothing said good morning like searing your own skin off with a loofah. After my shower the next matter of business was tea. As I transitioned from bedroom to kitchen I used the controller to turn the television on as I put water into the kettle and placed it onto the stove to boil. When the kettle began to ring I took my glass down along with my tea box and put the tea leaves in the bottom of the cup. I put up the box again and poured the water into the cup and let it seep. The blissful smell of my tea almost made me miss the voices ringing from the living room television.

>". . . The seriousness of this outbreak is reeling out of control. As many of you know last night the fence around West Village was trampled down by the citizens trapped inside. The contagion has now been released into everyday society."< The man Hannes was it? Was on and reporting from what was left of the gate and fence surrounding West Village.

>"Look! I think I see someone coming this way!"< He gestured to a stumbling child coming towards him. 

Levi held his steaming cup tightly and could only think as the man tried to question the child,'I don't think that is such a good idea.'

>"Kid?! How are things in there? Is everything alright? You're bleeding! Are you ok?! Someone! This kid needs help!"< His questioning and panic went on till the child was about 5 feet from him and stopped. Blood dripped from the child’s fingers at an alarming rate, creating a pool of that crimson liquid.  
>"Kid?!"< Hannes asked quietly kneeling down to the childs level. There was a pregnant silence as the child slowly lifted his head showing glazed dead eyes and a mouth covered in both dry and wet blood. The area where the shoulder and neck met was a bloody and pulverized mess and seemed to only be attached my some skin and muscle. Before the Newsman could get away the kid had struck, taking a huge chunk out of the side of his face. Hannes screamed as he clutched at his face while stumbling backwards and falling into the rain soaked mud.

The screaming on the TV only intensified as a horde came gushing out of the alleys and door jams attacking all in sight.

The last scene you see is an open mouth and blood as the camera drops and static takes over. This prompts the camera to switch over to the portly man named Bob who looks like some one killed his cat and sent it to his kids as a birthday gift. A fear filled look is flashed towards the film crew and the "Technical Difficulty" picture takes over the screen.

Levi is standing at the edge of the kitchen with a look of shock and terror. His cup that was once held in his hands, has now marred the floor in a mess of ceramic, hot water and tea leaves.

 

Well Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
